He'll Be There
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Mini Moons been kidnapped and it's up to a young Super Saiyan to save her. Gohan/Chibiusa or Rini please review this is my first Gohan X Rini fic
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**HE'LL BE THERE**

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody or anything of the respective series

This is Gohan after he got out of the time chamber and as for Chibiusa you'll guess

by the way I don't know too much about Sailor Moon so don't expect big but I really wanted to write one; its gonna take me several hundred times to get this story written right. Please give me a break

**Chapter 1**

It was night in Tokyo and all of a sudden boy about 13 years old appeared out of nowhere his name was Orochi, his hair was long violet red mixed with purple while his eyes were violet purple,he wore strange red clothes and has a pendant around his neck, it seems like the boy definately had the intention of plotting something evil as he held out his hand and formed some energy balls and fired them to the ground they then turned into lizard-like demons, they were several feet taller than Orochi they were green with violet red eyes and had sharp teeth and claws.

Orochi: "I hope this will bring out those scouts then I'll have my Queen and my race shall be reborn."

He set them loose attacking building with mouth blasts; stores, buildings and other structures started to burn into rubble until the scouts finally showed up, it was sailor Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Moon and Mini Moon.

Orochi Smiled knowing him this was part of his plan

Orochi: "there they are, now the pink one shall be mine."

The scouts began doing there poses until it finally ended with "In The Name Of The Moon I Shall Punish You"

Orochi: "get them"

Orochi's demons then started to attack the scouts

Sailor Moon commanded:"Spread out"

The scouts went different directions and started to attack the demons

Sailor Mars:"Mars Firestorm"

Sailor Jupiter:"Jupiter Thunder Crash"

Sailor Venus:"Venus Crescent Beam"

Sailor Mercury:"Mercury Bubble Blast"

Sailor Moon: "Moon Tiara Magic"

They all manage to destroy several demons but Mini moon was still in trouble

Sailor Mini Moon: "Pink Sugar Heart Attack"

It of course didn't work; she then gets blasted by one of demons, she screams as she falls to the ground.

Orochi: "now's my chance"

Mini Moon was about to get up until Orochi pinned her down

Mini Moon screeches: "What are doing get off me!"

Orochi:"Your all mine"

He looks into her eyes then his eyes started to flash at her, Mini Moon fell into a deep sleep.

Orochi got off her then picked her up in his arms

Orochi yelled at his minions: "that's enough let's get out of here!"

the scouts watched and saw Mini Moon was being taken.

Sailor Scouts yelled: "MINI MOON!!!!"

Orochis pendant started to flash, he, his demons, along with Sailor Mini Moon disappeared from their eyes. The other scouts watched in horror but the one who was shocked the moat was Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon cried:"Where did he go with Mini Moon?"

**I know that was pretty fast but it'll get better just continue**


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**necee90-** Hope your reading this fic cause I finished this fic quickly for you.

**Flirtatious Flamingo**- you've inspired me greatly with your fics.

**Other Chibiusa/Gohan fans**- please review

**Chapter 2----**

It was morning all the scouts were gathered at Usagi's house wondering what they're going to do to rescue Chibiusa.

Usagi: "Ami do you have any idea where she went"

Ami: "All I know is that that boys name is Orochi and he's in some kind of dimension that we cannot reach"

Usagi yelled- "WHY NOT!!!," she grabbed Ami

Makoto:"Usagi stop it's no use yelling"

Usagi started to tear up as she let go of Ami

Usagi: "I know I just want my daughter back safe and sound"

She started to cry, Rei tried to comfort her; she placed her hand on her

Rei: "it'll be alright Usagi we'll find her"

Just then someone stepped through the front door, it was Gohan

Gohan: "hey girls is Chibiusa around?"

Usagi then started to cry louder, Gohan was unclear of the situation

Gohan:"what was it something I said?"

Minako:"Gohan this isn't the best time, chibiusas been ummm….

Minako stopped abit trying not to be too alarming

Gohan in concern:" What?"

Minako: "kidnapped"

Gohan yelled- "WHAT?"

Minako: "she was taken by this one boy who's a little bit older than you and now we can't find her."

Gohan: "did you guys find out where went"

Ami:"well yes and no"

Gohan:"what do you mean?"

Ami: "We know where the dimension is but we cannot get there because he did something that he himself and the people he takes can only go."

Gohan: "can't Setsuna get you guys there?"

Minako: "Afraid not kid, it's beyond her power to get there but for some reason he could"

Gohan thought then came up with a solution

Gohan: "wait how about we use the dragonballs"

All the girls looked at him

Rei: "but Gohan I don't think the dragonballs are powerful enough to get you there"

Gohan: "maybe not the Earth but let's try Namek"

Makoto: "are you sure it'll work?"

Gohan:"It's worth a try"

Usagi got up

Usagi: "I'll do anything to get my daughter back, let's go"


	3. Chapter 3 Prison

**Chapter 3**

Mini Moon woke up as she found herself laying on a bed of a strange room that looks fancy some might call it, she tried to get up but something held back her arms, so she tried to move her legs it was then she realized she was cuffed to the bed but they weren't ordinary cuffs they were made out of some form of energy and were attached to the bed.

Mini Moon in concern: "What's going on?"

Orochi appeared

Orochi:"those are my own energy cuffs I made and I hope you liked having a good sleep on my bed"

Mini Moon gave a face then yelled: "OF COURSE NOT YOU THINK I LIKE GETTING INTO THIS POSITION YOU CREEP"

Orochi smiled: "Of course not but you'll have to get use to it because you're going to be my new princess"

Mini Moon gave another face and yelled: "HELL NO I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR STUPID PRINCESS"

She then calmed down and continued

Mini Moon: "in case you don't know I'm already a princess and if I were to choose a prince it certainly wouldn't be you"

Orochi: "Oh I'm sorry did I say princess I meant you'll be my queen"

Mini Moon: "why do you want me what is it about me that you want"

Orochi: "I needed someone powerful around my age and you're the closest plus I will use your heart crystal along with my own energy to help rebuild my long lost race. When we existed we were all powerful that many wouldn't even compare and I was the prince but it wasn't until our planet started facing uncontrolled climates that the planet itself was about to blow. I managed to escape but the rest of my people and my parents were killed. With you I could rebuild then we will conquer the entire galaxy. Don't worry I'm one of the most powerfullest in my planet so I'll be able to keep you alive by replacing your heart crystal with this.

He shows her a red stone with a strange aura around it

Mini Moon looked at him then refused

Mini Moon turned her face: "there is no way I'll do anything to help you with that I'm sorry I just can't"

Orochi:"you'll have no choice"

Mini Moon: "my friends will come here and get out me of this"

Orochi smiled: "not likely this dimension was made by my people and it took us years, this is how I manage to escape my peoples fate, he showed her his pendant."

Orochi: "I can teleport from here to the dimension you were in, this is the only way to get here any other thing won't work, your trapped here with me for the rest of your life.

Mini Moon started to tear up; she was about to lose hope.

Mini Moon whispered: "guys please help me"

He came to her with his eyes on her then with a flash she fell asleep once again as her body fell onto the bed. Orochi smiled as he started to leave her

Orochi: "I can force you whether you like it or not so just give up it would be easy, with the energy in your heart crystal and my own energy I'll revive my mother and father then with all our powers we will rise once again."


	4. Chapter 4 He's here

**Chapter 4**

The sailor scouts and the z-fighters all gathered at Dendes lookout, Dende had asked the other Nameks from planet Namek to gather the dragonballs and grant the wish Gohan needed

Perunga was summoned

Perunga: What is thy wish, please speak

The Namek leader spoke Namekian and Gohans name was included, All of a sudden a huge portal came in front of Gohan.

Gohan: "hey piccolo can you suit me up"

Piccolo smiled:"sure thing kid"

He placed his hand on Gohans head, Gohan appeared in a purple obi, brown footwear, and white cape.

Gohan: "alright I'm ready to go but I have to do it alone."

Everybody: "WHAT!!!!"

Dende: "but Gohan why"

Gohan: "I want to; I feel that I should bring her back by myself."

Usagi:"but…

Before she could finish Goku placed a hand on her shoulder

Goku smiled: "let him go, he loves her and is willing to bring her back no matter what"

Usagi thought abit then agreed

Usagi looked at Gohan: "Gohan please bring her back she means a lot to me"

Yamcha: "don't worry about it he's just watching out for his girlfriend"

Gohan blushed

Gohan:"I promise I will"

He then went inside the portal

He jumped out of the portal, and got up, he saw he was at a hall in what appears to be the inside of a castle of some sort.

Gohan: "okay all I have to do is find her and get out of here, if I run into a few bad guys just blow them away."

It wouldn't take long for Orochi to know someone else was in his castle.

Orochi: "someone's here I can sense it"

He went to the his room where he kept Mini Moon, she woke up to see him.

Mini Moon angered: "what do you want now"

He changed the cuffs on her hands and legs to handcuffs.

Orochi commanded: "come now"

Mini Moon confused: "why?"

He grabbed her arm and forced her to follow him.

Mini Moon screeching: "owe rude much"

Orochi yelled: "SHUT IT!!"

Gohan went to a small area then saw a stairway which led up to what looked like an entrance somewhere but what came out of it was the one he was looking for being grabbed by the enemy that had taken her. Mini Moon looked down and saw her black haired friend of course she immediately knew he came to save her; she was proud that he came when she nearly lost hope.

Mini Moon yelled: "GOHAN"

Orochi confused: "gohan?"

Gohan yelled back: "CHIBIUSA", he turned to Orochi: "how dare you treat her like that give her back to me right now and I won't have to hurt you"

Orochi at Chibiusa: "he must be your friend am I right"

Chibiusa taunted: "yes he is and you had better let me go now or your gonna get beaten up by him because he is super strong and he'll defeat you without a sweat."

**Sorry had to cut it there**


	5. Chapter 5 Fight

**Chapter 5**

Orochi smiled:"is that so"; he turns to Gohan

Orochi: "Brat I don't know how you got here but I guarantee that she is not coming out of here and neither are you."

He shot ball of energy to the area gohan was on and they formed his lizard demons.

Orochi yelled: "KILL THAT BOY"

The demons then started to attack him; Gohan threw down his cape then transformed, the demons immediately stopped at the shining yellow light blinding them; in front of them which stood Gohan with yellow hair and aqua green eyes the demons were even scared, this took Orochi by surprise.

Mini Moon cheered: "YAH go Super Saiyan Gohan"

Orochi stared at her confused: "Super Saiyan what?"

He then looked back at his demons

Orochi yelled: "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR KILL HIM"

They attacked him with mouth blasts which did a direct hit but when the smoke cleared Gohan didn't looked harmed at the slightest.

Gohan smiled: "is that all you've got"

Orochi shocked: "impossible"

The demons then started to attack him in close range; which was a big mistake

Gohan placed his palms above his head and started to gather energy.

Gohan yelled: "MASENKO HAAAAAAAAA!!!"

He fired a yellow blast from his palms that obliterated several demons but the remaining ones still ripped them all apart using one or two punches and kicks after which he flew up in front of Orochi and Mini Moon

Gohan with a serious face: "let her go now, I don't want to have to hurt you but if you leave me no choice then I will."

Orochi was worried but changed his expression when he thought of something.

Orochi: "how about you join me instead after all a king needs his warlord and besides with you on my side we could conquer the galaxy together, even I'm amazed at your skill I've never seen anybody handle my minions without any effort at all."

Gohan smile: "thanks for the offer but I'm here for only one thing my friend nothing else even so I would never join anyone as evil and selfish as you."

Orochi: "then you'll die."

He pulled out a sword with a snake handle and attacked Gohan, Gohan manage to dodge a couple of strikes but Orochi manage to hit him once across the chest but Gohan recovered and sent a yellow ki blast to him, Orochi placed his hand on his wound as he ran into the hall that he came. Gohan decided to free Chibiusa first he rushed by her and looked at her cuffs.

Gohan: "hold still"

He focused his energy to his palms that grabbed the cuffs, they then burst into the air like smoke, Mini Moon looked at Gohan in worry that he was bleeding abit.

Mini Moon: "Gohan your hurt"

She placed her hand near his wound trying not to hurt him

Gohan tensed abit: "It's all right I'll be fine"

Mini Moon: "we have to stop Orochi right now, he could get out of hand"

**Sorry there too**


	6. Chapter 6 trouble

**Chapter 6**

Gohan agreed as he followed her down the hall only to find an opening with 6-8 pillars around.

Mini Moon: "be careful he could be behind one of those pillars ready to attack"

Gohan nodded: "right"

They both carefully looked around the first pillars they slowly approached and kept their guard up hoping he wouldn't use a sneak attack, first one was clear then they checked the second but he too wasn't there so they tried the third before they could Orochi came out and blasted Mini Moon then used his eye flash on Gohan, Gohan fell asleep as he hit the ground, Orochi then focused on Mini Moon who got up after the attack and went into a fighting pose.

Mini Moon: "you despicable slime"

Orochi: "come on there's no need to fight, I'll still allow you to be my queen"

Mini Moon smiled: "In your dreams Sonic Scream"

Orochi was blown away hard by the attack but didn't notice she kicked him with a sailor kick to his face then again to the chest Orochi was about to fall but regained his footing and stared at Mini Moon.

Orochi: "you know what I've had enough of this I don't want you as my queen anymore."

Mini Moon looked at him in concern.

Mini Moon: "what're you saying are you giving up?"

Orochi smiled: "I didn't say that now did I"

Mini Moon smiled: "good cause I won't"

Orochi: "you should've because I'm gonna give you the most painful, miserable, and unbearable death you'll ever experience."

He grabbed the ground as his eyes turned red and his body was consumed by light, he is transforming growing over 30 times bigger than he usually was, he was a giant snake with violet red skin, red eyes, and at the end of his tail looked very thin like a whip. He stared down at her with the intent on scaring her to death, Mini Moon was shaken so much she could barely try to move herself, she stood frozen seeing a giant snake right infront of her it was like a nightmare.

Orochi with a viscous demonlike voice: "are you scared Sailor Mini Moon."

Mini Moons eyes widened, she can only be brave enough to move.

Orochi: "don't worry it'll all be over soon."

He swung his tail at her but she dodged, before she could react the second time, he launched an attack from his mouth at her; they looked like needles, she manage to dodge a few but two of them struck her legs

Mini Moon screamed loud in pain : AAAAHHHH!!!!

she dropped down to the ground and grabbed her legs, she got up then pulled them out which hurt a lot but something went wrong her legs; they couldn't move even if she tried.

Mini Moon frightened: "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS"

She looks up at him

Orochi: "they've been paralyzed, the poison won't kill you but it will keep your body movements immobilized, now let's try this"

He spews out yellow smoke at her, Mini Moon cough and tried to get back air even though she managed to her entire body fell to the floor. She was scared at what is happening and wondered what he'll do next except things got worse when her entire body started to ache in pain she screamed so loud she couldn't take it.

Orochi: "that one not only paralyzes your body but it also bears great pain as an after effect however that won't kill you either, hahahahahhhahaaahaa but this will"

He wrapped his tail around her covering the bottom half of her entire body, her arms were also wrapped in only her head was free and so is some parts of her chest. He brought her up to his face.

Orochi: "remember what I said about giving you the most painful, miserable, and unbearable death you'll ever experience well this is it."

He began to squeeze her hard, crushing her in his grasp making her feel so much pain that some of her bones started to break all Mini Moon could do now was scream to an inch of her life.

Mini Moon screams:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She was so loud she could break glass if there were any, not only that but blood started to spray through her mouth, it seemed hopeless to get out but he stopped to let her catch her breath; it was more pleasurable that way for him.

Mini Moon breathed in and out as much air as she could, she did it so fast, her eyes tried to flutter open; she was about to lose consciousness; she welled up in tears.

Mini Moon weakly: "Pl...Pl..please nn.. no More"

Orochi: "Can't take it can you awe poor little girl"

He began to pull down her pink hair with the tip of his tail.

Orochi: "it's a shame such a pretty girl like you has to be done away with, therefore I shall take your heart crystal and end it."

His tongue turned into energy and it latched onto her chest that carried her heart crystal, before he could pull it out the Super Saiyan came in and yelled to stop it, he was floating behind the giant snake.

Gohan in a serious tone: "Let her go now"

Orochi relinquished his tongue on her and stared at Gohan

Orochi: "how did you awaken so fast?"

Gohan: "I've been hearing her scream and believe me I don't find it enjoying to hear an innocent girl like her screaming to death"

Orochi brought Mini Moon infront of him facing Gohan

Orochi: "you mean her"

He pulled down her hair messing it up

Mini Moon weakly: "Gohan please save me…

Before she could say anymore Orochi wrapped his tail around her mouth preventing anymore words from coming out

Orochi:"shut it"

He then began to squeeze her hard abit more, Mini Moon tried to scream but couldn't due to his tail being wrapped around her mouth; barely any sound can be heard from her.

Gohan yelled: "Chibiusa please hang on don't give in I'll save you I promise"

Orochi: "how can you promise that little man she's already about to lose her life?"

Gohan: "she can live but you will die"

He put all of his fingers by his forehead and closed his eyes

Gohan yelled: "SOLAR FLARE"

A flash of light erupted from Gohan, the light struck Orochies eyes at full force due to snakes not having eyelids he would be permanently blinded. Gohan flew up into the air and gathered blue energy into his palms; he made sure enough energy was gathered into one point so he couldn't hurt Mini Moon. Now that the energy was gathered he prepared to attack

Gohan yelled to the top of his lungs: "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The blue energy blast struck Orochis head blowing it off; Orochi was finished for good. Gohan rushed down to catch Mini Moon before she hit the ground, which was successful as she was in his arms, he set her down gently to the ground, he grabbed her hand and transferred alot of his energy to her hoping it would be enough to wake her while his other hand held onto the back of her head and got her face to him. He gently kissed her forehead all of a sudden she opened her beautiful crimson eyes to his Aqua green ones.

Mini Moon smiled with tears: "Gohan I'm so glad you came."

Gohan smiled with tears: "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She got up and hugged him then cried into his shoulder, this surprised Gohan abit.

Mini Moon still buried into the side of his neck: "thank you Gohan."

He held onto her and gently stroked her hair to try and fix it after Orochi had messed it up.

Gohan:"lets go home"

He picked her up with both arms and flew through the portal Mini Moon nuzzled against his face with her arms wrapped around his neck and fell asleep cause her pain was too much to overcome even when Gohan gave her his energy.


	7. Chapter 7 Back Home

**Chapter 7**

Mini Moon woke up in her bed but noticed her hand was held onto a yellow haired little saiyan beside her, she smiled when they both made eye contact again.

Mini Moon smiled: "Gohan"

Gohan smiled: "Chibiusa"

she jumped onto him and held him tightly, while he wrapped his arms around her.

Gohan: "I had Dende heal you while you were asleep."

She brought her face to his.

Mini Moon smiled: "you're so sweet"

Gohan gently caressed her hair before he brought his hand to her face

Gohan: "and you're so beautiful"

They both stared at eachother for a couple of seconds then Chibiusa placed her lips on his and Gohan did the same, they both felt a great embrace until Usagi came in.

Usagi: "you guys haven't even dated yet and already you started kissing."

Mini Moon pulled away from the kiss then gave Usagi the face.

Mini Moon: "MEATBALL HEAD STAY OUTTA THIS!!!"

Usagi: "fine but that's the last time I let Gohan go alone to save you."

Usagi shifted to a smile in tears: "but I'm just glad he brought you back safe I don't know what I would've done without you."

Mini Moon cried too: "Mommy"

They burst out crying and hugged eachother.

Gohan looked at them weirdly: "well that's family."

Usagi: "thank you so much Gohan"

Gohan blushed: "it was nothing"

Usagi then went leaving the two chibis alone, it was then they realized they were still in their transformed forms

Mini Moon blushed: "I think we should detransform now"

Gohan blushed: "right"

Mini Moon transformed back to Chibiusa and Gohans super saiyan yellow hair back to ebony.

Gohan: "well its time I started going now"

Gohan walked through the door and called upon the flying nimbus and climbed on but before he left he was stopped by Chibiusa.

Chibiusa:"hold on Gohan"

Gohan stared back: "what is it?"

Chibiusa: "you want to go out sometime maybe later."

Gohan smiled: "sure thing, well later"

he flew away waving

Chibiusa waved back: "BYE"

**The End**

**Finally everything is fixed hope you all enjoyed it cause I may do More Gohan/Chibiusa Fics so stay tuned**


End file.
